Fester och kyssar
by Windfighter
Summary: Svenska! Två personer från FF8 förbereder en fest för sina vänner där de berättar en hemlighet.


Hihi, en svensk FF8-berättelse av mig. Den är ganska kort, men den är superbra, om jag får säga det själv. Men det är ju ni, läsarna, som avgör det.   
Squall: Du e hemsk  
Jag e snäll, se, du fick rätt person.  
Squall: Mycket möjligt.  
Du e huvudpersonen  
Squall: YAY!!! -hoppar runt och dansar-  
ehm, viiiiisst... -tittar bort från Squall-  
  
don't own FF8  
  
**_Fester och Kyssar_**

* * *

Jag vaknade tidigt. Solen hade ännu inte gått upp, men jag var tvungen att förbereda. Förberedelserna bestod av att väcka Seifer, göra iordning Balamb Garden's festsal och hitta en skiva med fina låtar. Jag gick snabbt upp och gick in i Seifer's rum och gav honom en lätt putt. Han mumlade lite, vände sig om och började snarka. Jag böjde mig över honom.  
-Seifer, vakna nu, viskade jag.  
Han satte sig så snabbt att jag nästan inte hann undan.  
-Va ere om?! mumlade han.  
Jag la ett finger över hans mun, vår signal för tystnad och drog upp honom ur sängen. Täcket föll av honom och mina kinder blev röda när jag märkte att han inte hade några kalsonger på sig. Han tittade förvånat på mig.  
-Du kanske borde sätta på dig nåt, föreslog jag tyst.  
Han nickade och drog fram en svart morgonrock ur garderoben och satte den på sig. Jag tog hans hand i min och den kändes varm och mjuk. Jag gick i snabb takt mot köket och han följde med i samma tempo. Vi fyllde snabbt två korgar med mat och gick till festsalen. Där ställde vi fram ett långt bord längst ena väggen och la en vit duk över. På bordet ställde vi upp maten och ett bål som vi spetsade med all sprit vi hittade. Vi hängde upp girlanger och gobelänger på väggarna och hängde röda gardiner, som räckte ner till golvet, för fönstrerna. Hela tiden pratade och skrattade vi. Vi hittade en skiva med Final Fantasy-låtar som vi satte i skivspelaren. (Final Fantasy var den senaste modeflugan. Alla spelade det, sjöng eller spelade låtarna och pratade inte om något annat, förutan SeeD-testen, och skolans årliga bal som skulle inträffa nästa vecka.) När vi dekorerat klart såg vi oss omkring och log nöjt. Resultatet var strålande.  
-Vad säger du? frågade Seifer. Ska vi väcka dom andra?  
-Det är nog bäst det, svarade jag och log.  
Han log varmt tillbaka och mina kinder blev röda på nytt.  
-Dom kommer att få världens överraskning, sa han.  
-Det kommer dom verkligen, sa jag glatt.  
Jag och Seifer gick för att byta om till festkläder och sen skulle vi hämta dom andra sex som vi bjudit in.  
  
Alla stod och tittade förvånat på det vi gjort.  
-Har ni gjort det helt själva? frågade Quistis.  
-Vi ville fixa något speciellt för våra vänner, sa Seifer.  
-Du räknas också som en av våra vänner Cid, sa jag.  
Zell gick fram till bålet på en gång. Han är dessutom den av oss som dricker mest.  
-Verkligen god, konstaterade han. Ni har lyckats.  
Seifer rodnade. Jag knuffade till honom och sa att han skulle sätta på musiken. Han nickade, hans kinder blev rödare. Sanningens ögonblick närmade sig. Musiken gick igång. Irvine bjöd upp Selphie med en gång, och Cid bjöd upp Quistis. Zell tittade besvärat på mig. Jag log mot honom.  
-Du klarar det, sa Seifer uppmuntrande, bjud upp henne nu.  
Zell gav honom en ilsken blick och gick fram till Rinoa.  
-Får jag lov? frågade han.  
Rinoa log varmt mot honom och tog tag i hans hand. Zell ledde henne ut på dansgolvet och så började även dom att dansa..  
-Nu är det bara vi kvar, sa jag.  
Seifer ställde sig framför mig och gjorde en klumpig bockning.  
-Får jag lov? frågade han.  
Båda han och jag rodnade. Nu skulle alla få veta. Jag fattade tag om honom och vi gick ut på dansgolvet. Presic då bytte skivan till en lugn låt, som var perfekt att dansa tryckare till. Jag drog Seifer nära mig, han tog ett stadigt, men bekvämt, tag om mig och vi började dansa. Dom andra stannade och tittade på oss, alla såg förvånade ut. Både Seifer och jag visste att nu var vi tvungna att köra hela vägen, nu när alla tittade på oss. Vi dansade långsammare, vi stod nästan still. Seifer's ljusblåa ögon tittade mig djupt i ögonen och jag tittade tillbaka. Jag böjde mig fram mot honom och hans mjuka läppar mötte mina i en kyss. Det kändes som om det bara var han och jag där. Hans händer sökte sig fram till mitt bröst och han fumlade med mina skjortknappar och mina händer sökte sig fram till hans. Efter ett tags fumlande med skjortknapparna öppnades våra skjortor. Jag smekte honom över ryggen, hans läppar letade sig ner mot min hals och hans händer rörde sig nerför mitt bröst mot mina byxor. Jag tryckte mig närmare honom.. Plötsligt kände jag en kall späd hand på min rygg och både jag och Seifer blev dragna till verkligheten. Vi tittade oss omkring och knäppte generat igen våra skjortor. Zell såg äcklad ut, och det kan jag förstå. Dom andra såg mest förvånade och besvikna ut. Seifer tog ett stadigt tag om min hand och nickade. Jag svalde och nickade tillbaka.  
-Du eller jag? viskade jag.  
-Jag kan, viskade han tillbaka.  
Jag log tacksamt mot honom. Final Fantasy-skivan spelade fortfarande en lugn låt.  
-Ni får ha vilka tankar ni vill om det här, började han. Ni får tro att vi är psykopater om det hjälper. Men vad ni än tror, eller vill tro, så kan vi inte hindra våra känslor.  
Han gjorde en kort paus.  
-Jag och Squall älskar varandra, avslutade han och kysste mig.

* * *

åh, det var väl gulligt?  
Squall: Hemsk! -håller för munnen och springer in på toan-  
homofob...  
Squall: Och stolt sådan!  
Du ger mig massa idéer nu Squallie!  
Squall: stön...  
Men snäääälla, om ni nu orkat läsa så orkar ni säga vad ni tycker. Jag skulle bli överlycklig om ni gjorde det =D 


End file.
